In piece, with you
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Jean respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. A visão do outro ajoelhado a sua frente era demais para ele, tanto por motivos óbvios, quanto também pelas implicâncias daquilo, pelas idéias gravadas a ferro em sua mente durante toda sua vida.


**Título: **In piece, with you  
**Categoria: 1ª Gincana de les mis **Of quarrels, uprisings and revolution (conflito psicológico, emocional e religioso); Valjean POV; modern!AU; Slash M/M; Drama.  
**Advertências: **Menções a religião e a sexo (bem leve, quase implícito)  
**Resumo: **Jean respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. A visão do outro ajoelhado a sua frente era demais para ele, tanto por motivos óbvios (Javert o estava tocando de forma intima... com a boca), quanto também pelas implicâncias daquilo, pelas idéias gravadas a ferro em sua mente durante toda sua vida.

**In piece, with you**

Jean respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. A visão do outro ajoelhado a sua frente era demais para ele, tanto por motivos óbvios (Javert o estava tocando de forma intima... com a boca), quanto também pelas implicâncias daquilo, pelas idéias gravadas a ferro em sua mente durante toda sua vida.

Quando jovem, fora acolhido por um bispo e ele o ajudara a voltar para a escola, tendo esta sido uma escola católica, com alguns padres e freiras ministrando algumas aulas. Conhecera Javert tempos depois, já na faculdade, fora da cidadezinha em morava o bispo, mas sempre o visitava quando as aulas permitiam, tanto que foi a ele quem primeiro confidenciou o efeito que Javert provocava em si, de forma ingênua até, mesmo para sua idade.

Fora o bispo que lhe explicara o que certos sentimentos poderiam significar e também o que a Bíblia dizia sobre eles, assim como a maneira leviana que a cidade grande lidava com o assunto. Seu primeiro conselho foi se afastar e evitar esse garoto e lhe contar se algo o preocupasse.

Foram anos difíceis, em que ficara muito confuso e incerto e Javert também nunca foi alguém fácil de lidar. Ele também enfrentara problemas internos próprios, pois nessa época as leis mudaram, deixando de proibir e penalizar o envolvimento romântico entre pessoas do mesmo sexo e Javert encarava a lei tão preciosamente, quanto eu encarava minha religião. Foi doloroso e nos machucamos muito, em especial um ao outro, o que ainda adicionava culpa aos pensamentos de Jean até hoje em dia. Ficamos anos separados, em vão, tudo em vão, quando acabaram se reencontrando anos mais tarde, perceberam que os sentimentos em nada haviam mudado, se muito eram mais intensos, entretanto agora somados ao remorso e o arrependimento pelos erros passados e pela separação.

Antes desse encontro, o bispo ficar doente, de verdade, Jean teve muita sorte de alcançá-lo ainda com vida, perdera até uma prova importantíssima na faculdade assim como poderia perder o emprego de meio-período que conseguira para livrar o bispo do fardo de sustentá-lo.

As últimas palavras do bispo para ele foram:

-Seja feliz, meu menino... e, se o único jeito de você ser feliz é fazer esse outro rapaz feliz... e se para tanto tem de desafiar a vontade divina... então que essa seja sua decisão, por favor, não leve em consideração as palavras desse pobre velho, decida por si mesmo e, por favor, e isso não é pedido como padre, mas como homem que cuidou de você, escolha algo que o faça feliz...

Cinco anos depois ele reencontrara Javert. Mesmo agora, mais cinco anos depois, não tinha bem certeza se conseguiam se entender plenamente, tampouco sua convivência era pacífica, mas era inegável que realizara o ultimo desejo do bispo, ele decidira por sua felicidade, mesmo que um canto de sua mente ainda o julgasse e o preocupasse em certos momentos, como o presente momento...

Todas essas lembranças deviam estar aparecendo em sua expressão, pois Javert o olhava intentamente, a... tarefa... anterior esquecida, provavelmente já por algum tempo.

-Me perdoe, Javert, você sabe que isso não é fácil para mim...

-Tampouco é para mim, Jean... é por isso mesmo que sugeri isso, quero que fique fácil, quero que, mesmo por pouco tempo, todas essas preocupações te deixem...

Jean acenou em concordância, sabendo que o outro queria mesmo dizer _"eu estou preocupado com você e também comigo, na verdade, esse é só meu jeito de mostrar o quanto eu me importo com você, já que não sou bom em expressar isso em palavras..."_ e fora por isso que ele concordara, afinal.

Era por isso que Javert estava de joelhos a sua frente, entre suas pernas, as mãos em sua coxa só um pouco expostas pela calça aberta. Jean balançou a cabeça para afastar a imagem dele e de outros fies ajoelhados na missa.

-Eu sinto muito, eu estou tentando, Javert, é difícil, mas eu vou me esforçar mais...  
O olhar que Javert lhe lançou era claro, mesmo que sua expressao mal tivesse se alterado, ele dizia _"eu gostaria que fosse fácil, eu queria que nenhum esforço fosse necessário"_. ele acenou, como se dizendo _"Eu sei."_

-Continue, Javert.

O outro apenas piscou e retornou ao seu objetivo anterior, lambendo primeiro toda a extensão antes de engolir o membro aos poucos. Jean sabia melhor agora e, ao invés de desviar o olhar, manteve-o firme na cena a sua frente, urgindo seu cérebro para esquecer todo o resto e focar-se somente no homem a sua frente e o que ele lhe fazia sentir, não apenas fisicamente, mas também em seu coração e alma.

Ele gemeu baixo e, de fato, alguns minutos depois, sua mente estava mais clara e relaxada e tudo nela era Javert.

E Jean percebeu-se não somente feliz, mas também em paz.

**The End.**


End file.
